Broken
by Hiika-chan
Summary: After Lana's trial, Ema went studying Forensics in Paris. She thought she was over "that" incident but, unfortunalty, she isnt. She meets Klavier. Damn this boy is annoying. But maybe..*Chap2 is gonna be deleted and replaced.For more info-See Notes in ch2
1. Rencontre fortuite

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, everything-except the story- is owned by Capcom.

**Edit**: Ok, I re-wrote the 2 first chapters. You'll probably see a major difference in the second..but..you'll see why later on.

* * *

><p>He stopped strumming his guitar and looked up to see a female silhouette, walking in the low lights. He wondered who she was.<p>

She was walking aimlessly, eyes emotionless. She stopped, rubbed her eyes in front of the sudden brightness coming from the Eiffel tower. She wondered why she came all the way here.

She sat down on the bench in front of him, closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

He slowly approached her, as if she was suddenly going to bite him and carefully asked,"Fraulein…was machst du denn hier so spät in der Nacht?"

She slowly opened her eyes, reveling pretty emerald eyes.

She frowned, carefully scanning at the boy in front of her

_- Ocean blue eyes. Tanned skin. Short blond hair. A weird G shaped necklace -_

before saying in a pretty French accent, " _Excusez-moi?_ "

He stared at her as if she had two heads. "Ich.."

She tilted her head sideways and furrowed her brow. Now this was a pecular situation. A boy,speaking german it seems, and a girl, speaking french. Hmm. On closer look, he did slightly look.. American? Tanned and all. Maybe..Half-half? She then asked, "Do you speak English?"

He shot her a quick smile and eagerly said, "Yes! As a matter of fact, I do!"

Ema stayed silent. She looked at him with almost dazed eyes, empty of emotions. Why was this boy talking to her..? And..Why did she come here again..?

He put his guitar down and sat beside her. "So..", he asked, "What is a lovely girl like you doing here in the middle of the night?"

After a moment of silence, she replied with a "I dont remember.."

She looked up at the sky, and closed her eyes, ignoring the stare of Klavier. Why was she here..? She let out a sigh. Right.. Today..

He looked at her with curious eyes.

Pretty green eyes. Pale skin. Shiny brown hair. And a lab coat.

_A lab coat._

"Are you from America?"

She opened her eyes but didnt turn to face him. "Yes.." she answered a bit absent-minded.

Klavier waited a bit before adding with a hint of melancholy in his gentle voice, "..I lived there for a while you know?"

He looked up at the dark sky and continued, " My Bruder.. "

The single foreign word caught her attention. She turned to face the boy only to see that he wasnt looking at her. She didnt mind it, and listened attentivly. At least it would allow her to think about other things.

"He's a defense attorney there.." ,he said.

_"Like Phoenix"_, she thought.

Phoenix Wright..

"But.." He suddently turned to face her, his blue eyes gleaming with a vivid passion. " I want to become _a prosecutor._ "

_"Like Edgeworth"_, she thought.

Miles Edgeworth...

"And one day, take on my Bruder in court."

_Oh no._

Her voice was shaking as she started, "I.. T-that's gr-"

_No. Not now. She didn't want to remember. Not today. She promised her that she was goin to be strong.._

"Fraulein..? Are you..."

Memories came flowing back.. The SL-9 incident.. Joe Darke.. Neil Marshall..Lana..

_Lana._

As she thought of them, her pretty green eyes filled with tears begining to flow down her cheeks..

"I-I..I just.." She could feel her voice break.

"Fraulein.." He whispered calmly to her as he approached his hand to wipe her tears.

She flinched.

She got up and quickly wiped her tears out of her eyes with the palm of her hand.

"I-I'm sorry..I.."

He reached for her hand, but she ran away.

He watched her running away, her shadow merging into the darkness.

She dumped her keys on the table and took off her lab coat, throwing it on the nearest chair. She passed a side table and noticed a little folded note. She sighed. Anastasia was going to get home later. She looked up at the mirror and stared at the girl in the reflection. It had been a year since Lana's trial and almost three since _"that incident"_. Why couldn't she move on..? It was obviously a traumatic experience but still..

She sighed.

Klavier stared at the sky. He felt a single raindrop on his cheek, as if the sky was crying, sympathizing with the girl that he just met. Whatever was bothering her, he wanted to help her, just hold her in his arms. He couldn't help but feel attracted to her. He had to meet her again. But..he didn't know anything about her..

He sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations :<strong>

- _Fraulein…was machst du denn hier so spät in der Nacht __**(Miss ... what are you doing here so late at night)**_

For the others, im sure you all can guess.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

Ha..I know i didnt update Emergency Turnabout, but i really dont think I will anytime soon. Sorry.

Okay, anyway, what did you think about this? I actually thought of this after watching an AMV.

Ah how I love Ema & Klav~ I actually believe-Or i LIKE to believe- that they probably meet in Europe, when Ema was studying to be a forensic sc.

The story is set in 2018, so a year after Rise from the Ashes and three years after the SL-9. Ema's 17 and Klavier,16.

_Ah yes_..Ema's eyes. Yes, they cause me problems. In AA Wiki, they say that her eyes were initially blue, but then, in AJ, green. I..Yeah.

I personnaly prefer to picture her eyes green. I dunno, i always had a thing for green eyes.

Since Ema was in Europe,i guess she passed by Paris. I mean, Paris IS.._Paris_! In other fics, people like to make Ema talk French so I thought i'd make her talk French too!

In AA wikia, they say she lives with Lana's friend, who is in this case Anastasia.

Im guessing one of Klavier's main reason for becoming a prosecutor would be to face his brother in court. Having his brother in law may have influenced him to go in law, but im sure he had a penchant for the truth.

Oh and the german translations were done by Google Translation because I DONT SPEAK A WORD of german.

But the French ones were done by me, personally . Yes, I speak French. No, im not from France.I actually live in Montreal. Ahaha..now you know. But im asian..LOL.

Wow, this was unusually long...Are you guys still reading this?

Well, thats fun. Anyways, im done~!

Thanks for reading so far~

Next chapter as soon as possible!

Umm.. Please review?

*OMG. What is wrong with those line breaks..I made like a thousand of those in the story and went i publish it..it doesnt appear..?UH HELP?*


	2. Leave it to fate

Okaay~

Disclaimer: Blablah,like always, i dont own anything but the story.

R&R after please?

**OK, so this is the first chapter of the ..Uh well, the re-writting of the second chap. Does this make sense..?**

**Haha, of course not. Umm anyways, just go on and read then..please ignore my weirdness.**

* * *

><p>Feeling the cold breeze, Ema hugged her lab coat closer to her body and shivered slightly. She was the last to leave school and it was getting late.<p>

Suddenly, the Pink Princess's theme song sounded in the silent street. _"Wh-"_

Ema rummaged in her bag for her pink cell phone and glanced at the caller's name. She mentally face-palmed herself as she flipped the phone open and pressed it to her cold ear.

"_Je sais_. Je suis en retard." she said before the caller could even talk.

She had completely forgotten about her friends, who were waiting for her near _La Seine._

"Je suis vraiment désolé..Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé et-"

She went silent for a while, listening to the chatter on the other end of the line.

"Non, non, non! Ca ne me dérange pas _du tout_!"

(- -)

He was on his way home when he heard a familiar voice talk. He couldn't quite understand what the voice was saying but he loved the beautiful French accent of it. He looked around for the source of this beautiful voice and as her saw a feminine figure standing in the middle of the sidewalk, a phone clutched to her ears, his lips slowly turned into a smile. He silently made his way towards her.

"Oui, c'est ca. J'étais à l'école en train de travailler sur un projet…_Non_, ce n'est pas grave! De toute façon, c'est de ma faute…_Non._ Melissa. _Je te dis d'y aller_. De toute façon, il fait déjà tard et je dois rentrer…_D'accord_? Bon, alors je te laisse, bye! "

She closed her phone and stuffed it back into her bag. As she was going to leave, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to face the stranger with a frown that quickly turned into a flabbergasted stare. She stumbled a few feet back and stuttered, "W-woah..! _Y-you.._!"

He smiled at her reaction and simply said, "Hello Ema, its been a week since we last meet." She gave him a disbelieving gaze.

What the heck was he doing here? In front of _her _school?

She glared at him and replied sharply, "Klavier. What are you doing here?"

"Well, you see, this is on my way home. What are you doing here?"

She turned her head away and mumbled, "...It's none of your business."

" Why so mean Fraulein? _Come one_.." He took a strand of her hair and brought it to his lips.

She felt her cheek flamed as she quickly slapped his hand away, moving a steps from him. She had this alarming feeling that she couldn't get rid of… that feeling that told her to stay away from him.

He chuckled slightly and put his hands up saying "You dont want me to touch you? Its ok, i wont..but.." he took a step towards her. " Maybe..you'd prefer going to get something to eat with me? A café perhaps..?"

She furowed her brow and stared at the boy.

_Was he serious?_

She scoffed. "First of all, i dont _like _coffee. Second of all, i dont even _know _you."

"_Aww_, that hurts..." he faked a sad face. "We _did _have a conversation after all."

"A conversation is only a conversation. _Nothing_ else. It ends there."

Hmm.. She was stubborn. He liked that trait of her character. She wasn't those _"easy"_ girls that would swoon over a single smile from him. But still, he wanted to go out with her, but how? Perhaps a new strategy would be better.

He smiled smugly and said "I bet you won't resist a month."

"_Pardon_?" she looked at him; his cockiness was annoying her.

"A month. I will surely get a date with you. You won't last at all." he said.

Ema stared at the boy in front of her.

Who _the hell _did he think he was?

"Ha..! Ok. You are on. "

_Oh_, she was gonna put that boy _where he belonged._

He raised his eyebrow at Ema's sudden determination.

"You think you can resist Me?For a whole month?"

"Even two."

"Ha! _You are on._"

Perfect. No way could she do a month without showing the faintest sign that she was starting to fall for him. Let alone two.

He smirked. "Ok. If i win, you go out with me every Friday, after school. "

She considered the proposition thoughtfully. She wasn't going to lose. So maybe…

"If I win, you leave me alone. _Forever._ " she held out her hand."Do we have a deal?"

He chuckled and shook it

"Deal."

_Oh this was going to be fun_.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations<strong>

_-Je sais_. Je suis en retard. **(I know. Im late.)**

-Je suis vraiment désolé..Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé et-**(Im sorry..I didnt see the time pass and-)**

-Non, non, non! Ca ne me dérange pas _du tout_!**( No, no, no! It doesn't bother me/matter at all.)**

(umm i kinda separated the convo on the phone to mak it easier okay?)

-Oui, c'est ca. J'étais à l'école en train de travailler sur un projet…**(Yes, thats right. I was at school working on a project...)**

_-Non_, ce n'est pas grave! De toute façon, c'est de ma faute…**(No, its okay, really! Its my fault anyway...)**

_-Non._ Melissa. _Je te dis d'y aller_. De toute façon, il fait déjà tard et je dois rentrer…**(No. Melissa. Im telling you to go. Anways, it's getting late and i have to home...)**

_-D'accord_? Bon, alors je te laisse, bye!**(Okay? Good. Now, i'll talk to you later okay? Bye!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**IM SOOOORRRYYYYY T^T Please dunt kill meh..**

I havent updated in a long time, and for that, im sorry. ***bows down***

B-but you see, i have good reasons..!

First of all, our laptop..died. Um yeah. I worked too muchon it for school stuff aaand it died. So all of the fanficts i had on it? Weeell they dont exist anymore. So dont expect any update on my other fanfic.

Second of all, i had FRKN tons of stuff to do. Yes. Since im in grade 11th-thats secondary 5, in Montreal btw- and that its my last year before Cegep/College- whatever you call it in your country- im SO BUSY TT^TT Its awful. Whenever i look in my agenda and see that im done with some stuff, i flip the page and that page is FILLED with stuff to do T^T

And finally, i had EXAMS. DUNDUNDUN. No some last week. I just had two today. Tch. Chem & Physics. I died. I failled them. And i mean it. OMG. TT^TT And this fanfic is the only reason i live. Oh and Shizu-chan and Tumblr too. Oh and cakes. And mangas.

*Sigh* But on the bright side, i hgave this app on my ipod, its so cool! It lets me write a Word doc on it and then like..synch. it on the computer so i can post it! SO COOL.

Cuz i write my fanfic on my ipods, i case you guys didnt know. LOL. Whenever i have an idea, opens ipod and starts to write.

**OKOKOK**. _Enought with the story of my poor life. _

Nooowww..

I know its short..and yeeaah. B-but its only the begining..! I mean, that ex-chapter 2 ( funny.) was so..fast..! I decided to take my time with it and to write tons of chaps-ok maybe not TONS but still- on how Klavier tries to win a date with Ema. Tehehe~

And like always.. The stupid spaces..TCCHHH. So annoying. !)*#))()+_$!132-.

Ok, well, thats all for this chapter..Again, sorry its so short.

Next one, coming up..!

...

_After everything i have to do for school._

TT^TT

**-R&R-**

**EDIT: . Im osrry, but i have to put the story on hiatus,just like the other one. Why? No, not bcause i have no inspiration. BUT all of my work is on my ipod and well, i DONT HAVE i wont. FOR A LONG WHILE. ARGH. I hate this. My mom is JUST FRKN ANNOYING ME RIGHT NOW. SO NO IPOD=NO STORY. Everything i wrote is in it. /sigh.**

**Im sorry for my rambling guuys, and for the fact that well, there wont be a story for..well, i dont know for how long.**

**Sorry.**


End file.
